Reversed Memories
by iruviene-san
Summary: "If you pass the test, I'll let you do something that I know you love" he said. I smiled as I realized what he meant. Then, I leaned closer to him and placed my lips on his. WARNING: sex scenes and swearing
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again guys! So, this is my new story and it's a bit diferent form my other stories. I must warn you: things are gonna get dirty; REALLY DIRTY! So, anyone who doesn't like sex scenes or swearing should not be reading this.  
**

**With this being said, I hope that you enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

* * *

_It was late at night when I arrived at his dorm room. I knocked on the door and leaned into the door frame. He was a Biology major and I'd bet my life that he was studying._

_He opened the door. "Hey" he said, smirking._

_I smiled. "Hi"_

"_What are you doing here so late?" he asked, getting out of the way so I could get inside._

"_Well, I figured you might want some company." I answered, pushing past him and sitting on his bed._

"_Thanks. I was just studying." He said, sitting on his desk and starting to type again._

_I had an idea, got up from his bed and walked towards him. I wrapped my arms around his torso and placed my chin on his left shoulder. "What are you studying?" I asked._

"_Biology" he answered, never ceasing to type._

"_Really? I have a Biology test next week. Can you teach me some stuff?" I pleaded, kissing his cheek._

_He stopped typing and turned his chair towards me. He then grabbed my hips "These are the hip bones. You have very nice ones, if I might add" he said, smirking while he ran his hands over my ass._

_I smiled. "Well, thank you"_

_He pulled me towards him and I sat on his lap. He placed one hand on my lower back, slipped the other one under my shirt and cupped each of my breasts. "These" he said, pinching my nipples, "are the mammary glands." He completed._

"_And what are they for?" I asked, playing stupid._

"_Well, women use them to feed their children in their first years of life." He answered, pulling my shirt over my head._

"_But I don't have children. How can I use them?" I asked once more, closing my eyes._

"_Well, breast stimulation can enhance a woman's sexual pleasure." He told me, "That's a rather fun way to use them, don't you think?" he asked, smiling naughtily at me. Suddenly, I couldn't feel his warm hands on my breasts anymore. Then, he grabbed a hold of my face and turned it towards him. "This" he said, placing a finger over my lips "can and is used for a lot of biological things, but I've deemed only two as the most fun." He said, gliding his finger over my upper lip._

_I moved on his lap and went form sitting on his lap to straddling him. "And what they?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his neck._

"_Well, this will be a test. If you can …properly execute the things I have in mind, you get a reward" he answered_

"_And what would that reward be?" I asked while I was unbottuning his shirt_

"_I'll let you so something that I know you love." He answered, running his fingers up and down my spine, giving me chills._

_I smiled as I realized what he meant. Then, I leaned closer to him and placed my lips on his. He moved his lips against mine and glided his tongue over my lips a few times. I couldn't take it anymore so, when he glided his tongue over my lips again, I parted my lips, making his tongue slide into my mouth. He didn't seem to mind as he sucked on my tongue and wrestled it for dominance. Before I knew it, I was moaning and had my breasts smashed against his chest._

_I broke the kiss so I could breathe, my chest rising and falling as I breathed heavily. He lowered his head and took one of my nipples into his mouth as he caressed the other with his fingers. I moaned and let my head fall back, pushing my breasts further onto his face._

_He suddenly stopped "You're not getting anything more until you pass the test" he said. He then latched himself to my neck, giving me a hickey. "And that is to let everyone know that you are mine." He whispered in my ear, giving me chills._

_I got up from straddling him and got down on my knees in front of him. I placed myself between his legs and-_GET UP FOREHEAD!

Wait, what the fuck?

"Wake up Sakura, or we're gonna be late!" I heard someone shout. Ino, maybe?

"Hmmm-what?" I asked, rolling over and getting out of bed. Suddenly, I remembered my dream and blushed

"Hey, forehead girl, hurry up!" Ino said, handing me my bath towel. "Hey, what are you blushing about?" she asked, looking at me suspiciously.

I decided not to lie "Well, I kinda had a dirty dream…" I said, making my way to the bathroom.

"Really? With whom?" Ino asked

"I have no idea who he was. But he was so damn hot….." I answered, closing my eyes as I remembered the view I got of his body

"You're gonna tell me all about it. But that will have to wait, 'cause we're gonna be late if you don't hurry" she said, pushing me into the bathroom. I got undressed and stepped into the shower. 7 minutes later, I was out of the shower and walking towards my closet to pick my clothes for the day.

I settled for my black skinny jeans, red shirt and white converse. When I walk out of my bedroom and into the kitchen, I see that Ino already prepared me a bowl of cereal.

"Hey, thanks" I say and start to eat my breakfast

"So, how do you think things are gonna be between you and Gaara?" she asked me

I swallowed the cereal I was chewing "I don't really know. I mean, we broke up and all, but I hope we'll stay friends" I answer and take another spoon full of cereal into my mouth.

"I hope so too" Ino said, finishing her own breakfast. After a while, I finished my breakfast and Ino and I were soon heading out.

"What classes do you have?" Ino asked once we sat down on the subway

"I have Biology at 8:30, Math after that, then PE and then lunch hour. After lunch, I have English and Art" I answer, pulling my schedule out of my bag. "You?"

"I have English at 8:30, then Biology and PE after- oh, look, we're together in this one!-After lunch, I have Math and Art" she answered, looking at her own schedule

The subway stopped on our stop and we got out. Then, we walked down the street and stopped in front of the Konoha High School.

"So, are you ready for all the fucking drama?" Ino asked, looking at me

"Well, at least it's our last year here." I say, looking at her as well.

Then, Ino and I had one of those rare moments when we are completey in sync: we both said, exactly at the same time "Praise the Lord". We laughed together and walked into the school, ready to start our last year of dramas and problems.


	2. Fuck (my) life

**Hey there! I'm back in a record time! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I know that it's a bit short, but I'll try to make the others longer. **

**Enjoy, my lovelies!**

* * *

Fuck my life. It's the first period of the first day of school. Why do I have to sit next to this arrogant, motherfucking playboy? His name is Sasuke, or some weird shit like that. I can already spot bitches giving me dirty looks. He only sat next to me, it's not like we're having sex on the spot! And that major bitch, Karin, looks like she wants to kill me. Fuck my life.

"Haruno Sakura" I hear the teacher, Kakashi sensei, call my name and I snap out of my thoughts.

"Here" I answer, raising my hand in the air.

"Uchiha Sasuke" the bastard with a duck's butt for hair who was sitting next to me raised his hand in the air and slowly made his presence known. The teacher moved on with the rest of the call and, when the last person of the list raised his hand in the air, Kakashi closed the book opened in front of him and sat on his desk.

"Welcome to Senior class Biology. This subject is very important to anyone who wants to pursue a career in anything biology-related. I suggest that you start studying the subject as soon as possible." He said, looking sternly at us. All of a sudden, his eyes softened. "But, since I'm really really cool, I'll let you guys go right away. After all, this is only the first day, and I don't want you to be bothered with this stuff already." (**A/N: if only my teacher was as cool as Kakashi…..**)

Everyone immediately jumped out of their chairs, grabbed their bags and headed for the door.

As I was making my way down the hall, I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I turned around and came face to face with the bastard.

"Hey, I'm sorry if those bitches made you uncomfortable because of me." He said, looking down at the ground. Hey, who knew guys with butt heads were capable of apologizing?

"Ah, it's no big deal" I say and smile

"Well, thanks. My name's Sasuke." he said, looking me in the eyes. "What's yours?" he asked

"Sakura." I answer

"Nice to meet you" he said.

"Hey, do you wanna hang out for the rest of the period?" I invited, feeling bad for thinking those things about him

"Sure, why not?" he said and started to walk down the hall. I followed suit and, soon enough, we we're at the cafeteria. We sat down at a table and stayed in a comfortable silence.

Sasuke was the first one to talk "So, what class do you have next?" he asked

"Math" I said while I pondered on whether or not I should get a coffee. "I love math" I opened my eyes wide for a second when I realized what had slipped from my mouth. I looked over to Sasuke and he didn't seem shocked.

I raised an eyebrow in a silent interrogation. "Well, I figured you'd like math. You're the nerdy type." He said, smiling at me. I further raised my eyebrow and Sasuke chuckled. "But the hot kind of nerd" he completed, winking at me. I laughed and Sasuke joined me after a while. I'm guessing that the two of us will get along perfectly.

* * *

**Okay, before you all freak out, let me get one thing staright: Sasuke IS NOT the guy from Sakura's dream. **

**I'm making this a game: the first person to guess who the guy from Sakura's dream is, gets to decide what happened between Sakura and Gaara that caused them to break up!**

**Thank you!**


End file.
